


[Podfic] wrong was made for you to be

by Yvonne (connect_the_stars)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, M/M, Miscommunication, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unrequited Lust, Victim Blaming, anti-sex-worker slur, culture clash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connect_the_stars/pseuds/Yvonne
Summary: Original fic by dysprositosHumans don’t do this; humans don’t refuse to go into their boss’s office, human bosses don’t make advances on their human employees right out in the hallway. Jon tilts his head. “What’s in it for me?” he asks, as lightly as he can manage, knowing Elias hears Make me an offer. Make it okay. Make itcivilised.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] wrong was made for you to be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [wrong was made for you to be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170873) by [dysprositos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysprositos/pseuds/dysprositos). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://dorito.space/accendo/wrong-was-made-for-you-to-be.m4a) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [wrong was made for you to be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170873)

 **Author:** [dysprositos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysprositos/pseuds/dysprositos)

 **Reader:** [ourwitching](https://ourwitching.tumblr.com/tagged/accendo)

 **Length:** 0:08:26

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://dorito.space/accendo/wrong-was-made-for-you-to-be.mp3) | [m4a](https://dorito.space/accendo/wrong-was-made-for-you-to-be.m4a)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
